The present invention relates to the field of cellular phone accessories, more specifically, an accessory configured for use as a cellular phone case.
Games that can be played on cellular phones or tablets are popular. One feature of playing games on cellular phones or tablets is that they can react to the controls on the side of the cellular phones or tablets on which they are played. This puts players of a game that are playing on cellular phones and smaller tablets at a disadvantage in that it is relatively easy to accidently touch these side controls which can produce unfortunate results in a game.